


Spicing Up the Sake

by Saraste



Series: Christmas fics 2014 [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku's father passed on a special recipe for mulled spiced sake, Inuyasha loves drinking it.</p><p>Prompt "mulled wine". (Also, have no idea if spiced heated sake is a thing?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicing Up the Sake

There is a special type of spiced warm sake which Miroku remembers from his childhood, his father used to make it to him and he, in turn, used to make it for Musshin after his father had been swallowed by the kazaana and the man had raised him to adulthood. 

Now, Miroku has Inuyasha to make it for. The taste of it is rich and his temperamental hanyou often tells him that he enjoys the scent of it, too. The scenting usually leads to kissing, Inuaysha savoring the taste of the wine from Miroku’s mouth, savoring the taste of him as their tongues do battle. Then there are idle hands going where they want, touching where touch is needed, caressing and rubbing where those actions are demanded, coaxing and cajoling, until they have both found their contentedness.

The wind is rattling the panes over the windows, which are shutting winter and cold out and homely warmth in. Miroku’s life was that of a wanderer for so long he still feels a little displaced in his own home even after several years. Yet, as strong arms wind around him and clutch him close Miroku knows that he’s home, for he’s made his home in Inuyasha for longer than this house has been standing. They built it together, a home all their own. Everything is centered around the fire-pit in the middle, which is now filling the space with warmth. 

Miroku leans back against Inuyasha and chastises him: “Take care, beloved, or we’ll both have hot sake all over us both.”

Inuyasha presses closer against him, lays his head over Miroku’s shoulder and just sighs contentedly. “We both know you have a very steady hand…”

Miroku cannot help the spark of arousal awakening within him and he blushes, for he knows, oh, how he knows, for there are nights when they indulge in a way which demands a sure and steady hand, a careful hand. “Yes indeed,” Miroku finally replies, uncaring that his voice flounders a little. But he thinks that he’s justified, for he feels the insistent hardness pressing against his behind. In a very predictable move Inuyasha grinds himself against him.

“How steady can you be, I wonder” Inuyasha muses, “if I kept bothering you while you stirred and spiced the sake?”

Miroku defiantly swallows a moan: “Not as steady as I need to be, I’d wager,” he has to admit, for his own loins are decidedly stirring now. Enough that he wants to forget the whole pursuit of mulled sake and simply let Inuyasha ravish him to his heart’s content. Inuaysha’s ravishing’s are a most desirable thing. “So if you want to drink this you’ll let me be until I’ve spiced it and moved it off the fire.”

Inuyasha hum’s for a moment, breathing hot and distracting on Miroku’s neck and then backs off. “Then those steady hands of yours are mine to do as I will, houshi,” he promises in a low, dangerously sexy tone. 

Miroku feels his lover’s eyes on him every single moment it takes to finish the sake. He doesn’t turn but he knows that those amber eyes are trained on him, following his every move, tracing his actions, the way his robes cling to his body as he moves. Finally the sake is ready to pour and Miroku prepares two cups and sets the rest on a spot where it’ll keep warm but not burn over the fire. Only then does he turn.

The sight almost makes him drop the cups.

Inuyasha is lying on their bedding, stretched over it, without a stitch of clothing on and clearly aroused. His manhood hard and erect always makes Miroku salivate, exhale softly and sashay to him. He sits down and passes on Inuyasha’s cup, their figners brush shortly and Inuyasha is undressing him with his golden, gleaming eyes.

Miroku is sure this is going to be a very good night.


End file.
